headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Silicon Valley
Silicon Valley is the 73rd Character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 6.0, along with The Philippines, Senegal and Bolivia. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. Playing style Silicon Valley plays defensively, going to his goal after the kick off starts. Appearance He has brown hair, his eyes are closed and he has a big smile. Power Button Effect When the Power button is activated, Silicon Valley will turn into a tornado which will heavily damage the opponent if they are near it. After a few seconds, he will turn into a Golfer. Once he's turned into a golfer, he can throw golf clubs at the opponent. Power Shots Air Shot He throws his golf club into the air and catches it. The first and second hits start from low to middle height, so they hit right into the opponent. The third hit goes from low to high so it aims to the top of the goal. If a cutscene appears, then he will only do two hits, and then charge up to the opponent and hit them out of the court into a nearby building. However, before he does the hits, he will explode, making the other player unconscious and it blows him on top of his goal. Ground Shot He forms as a tornado with his golf club, first hits with the tornado aims right on the face, second hits with the tornado aims right on the face and the head pops out as he hits the head onto the hole in one. When a cutscene appears, he will not hit the opponent's head, but rather smash them out of the top of the stadium. Counter Attack He dashes to the opponent and whacks him/her through the side of the stadium (just like The Philippines). Costume Silicon Valley doesn't wear a standard Costume, however in Fight Mode, he seems to be able to play with any random S or SS rank costume. He also has a pet that plays alongside him, and he wears a body, both in Arcade and Tournament, but these are always different. Unlock Requirements Hit 10 baseballs in the bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,200,000 Points. Tips and Tricks In his air shot, the first two balls are easy to block, but jump for the third one, it goes higher. History Trivia *He is the second character in Head Soccer that is not a country, but based on something that exists in the real world. The first was Hong Kong. *He is the last opponent in Fight Mode. *His flag is a reference to Apple (the golden apple with red borders), and the Super Hero Superman from DC Comics (the golden apple with red borders, with a red "S" inside, then a blue background, like the emblem on the chest of 'S'uperman's costume, even if the "S" on the flag is probably here to mean 'S'ilicon Valley). *Silicon Valley is one of the five characters to have their eyes closed. The others being Russia, Thailand, Saudi Arabia, and Georgia. *He along with Bulgaria, Finland, Honduras, Fiji, Madagascar, Norway, Mongolia, the Philippines, Senegal and Bolivia, are the only characters that never appear in any stage in Death Mode. *You have to clear fight mode in order to be able to play against him in arcade mode. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 6.0 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Characters with Cutscenes